Aprecia lo que tienes
by A Trash Candy
Summary: Marinette por fin se da cuenta de lo importante que es Chat Noir en su vida, por lo que tratará de estrechar su relación aún más, aunque no precisamente bajo la máscara de Ladybug. {Fanfic dedicado al MariChat, aunque incluye toques LadyNoir y Adrinette.}
1. Chapter 1

-¡Chat! ¡Chat!

La desgarradora voz de Ladybug clamaba por su compañero, quien se encontraba tendido en el suelo, sin indicios de que éste escuchase su llamado.

-¿Por qué...? ¿... Por qué...?- Su voz terminó por quebrarse, y el llanto se abrió paso junto a amargas lágrimas que empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, una tras otra, sin cesar.

El Akuma había sido ya purificado, y todos los daños habían sido restaurados con rapidez, pero, ¿por qué con Chat era diferente? Había resultado muy malherido por defenderla de un ataque directo... Y ahora no se movía. Todo era su culpa.

-Por favor... Abre los ojos... Te necesito a mi lado... -Desesperada, comenzó a efectuarle un masaje cardíaco, mas a pesar de que no parecía surtir efecto alguno, no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Aún había demasiadas cosas de las que quería hablar con él.

-... Vamos...- Ya se encontraba a punto de recurrir a la respiración artificial, pero, en ese instante, notó que el chico comenzó a reaccionar, y, por consiguiente, a abrir los ojos lentamente, con un gesto repleto de confusión y dolor.

-... ¿My Lady...?- Masculló el joven, aún aturdido, aunque consciente de la cercanía de sus rostros. -Quizás debería haber esperado un poco más antes de recuperar la consciencia... Haha~...

Pero Ladybug no le encontró la gracia a semejante broma de mal gusto, y a punto estuvo de propinarle una buena bofetada, de no ser porque su cuerpo reaccionó antes para dejarse caer sobre el del muchacho y aferrarse a él con un sutil abrazo, pues no sería de su agrado proporcionarle más daño al muchacho.- ... Estúpido gato... -Gruñó, con el rostro oculto en el pecho ajeno, y las lágrimas aún empapando el mismo.

Chat Noir, por su parte, no pudo sino mostrar su asombro frente a la vulnerabilidad que la chica le estaba mostrando. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, y todo por él. Eso, por una parte le alegraba; sin embargo, por la otra, sentía cómo su corazón se encogía, pues a simple vista se podía apreciar cuánto sufrimiento estaba cargando en ese instante, y todo, por haber bajado la guardia tan solo un momento.- ... Lo siento, Ladybug. Prometo que la siguiente vez no seré tan imprudente. -Confesó, al tiempo que envolvía el pequeño cuerpo de su amada con ambos brazos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Realmente, con gusto volvería a repetir semejante error, si tan solo así, su Ladybug saliese ilesa del campo de batalla.

Ella tan solo asintió, y durante unos largos minutos, quedaron en silencio, de la misma manera, hasta que cierto pitido les advirtió a ambos de que su tiempo se agotaba.

-Deberíamos llevarte a un médico antes de que... -Ladybug se incorporó, ya más relajada, pero Chat le interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza, y levantándose tras de ella.

-Eso no es necesario. Solo son unos rasguños. -Con el mismo ánimo de siempre, besó el dorso de la mano de su compañera, y, tras una fina reverencia, se despidió, aunque fuese costoso, como siempre.- Nos vemos, My Lady.

El muchacho saltó y desapareció entre el cúmulo de edificios que fácilmente lo camuflaban gracias a la oscuridad de la noche; mas, no obstante, Ladybug se quedó en el ático en el que habían permanecido, un poco más, hasta que le perdió de vista. ¿Qué había sido eso? Por un momento, se había preocupado por acompañarle a un médico, sin importarle que sus identidades hubiesen quedado reveladas entre ellos de una vez por todas- ... De una vez por todas...-

Fue entonces cuando cierta idea llegó a su mente. Él le había salvado la vida, y, ella, realmente quería agradecérselo como era debido, mas no dentro de ese traje que ocultaba su identidad.

Con una fina sonrisa, finalmente optó por tomar su yoyó y dirigirse a su hogar. Era algo tarde y sería un problema que sus padres se percatasen de su ausencia.

* * *

Por su parte, Adrien finalmente llegó a su cuarto, abatido, dado que a pesar de su reciente actuación, la verdad era que se encontraba completamente entumecido e incluso algo mareado. Bajo su camisa, el moreno de su piel había sido invadido por incontables moretones y heridas que, por suerte, no habían llegado a ser demasiado profundas. Suspiró, y fue directo hacia el cuarto de baño con el propósito de darse una buena ducha y desinfectar esas heridas, con la esperanza de que al día siguiente ya no le resultasen tan molestas y pudiese moverse sin complejidad alguna.

-Hah... Ladybug... -Un tenue sonrojo se coloreó en sus mejillas al recordar su rostro lloroso, alarmada por su deplorable estado. No podía evitar pensar que, quizás, aún no estaba todo perdido, y que pudiese haber una posibilidad de que llegase a sentir algo por él.

* * *

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con normalidad: Marinette no era capaz de dedicarle una sola frase coherente a Adrien, y éste, ajeno a los verdaderos motivos del por qué su compañera balbuceaba frente a él, solamente sonreía, dado que a pesar de que le resultase complicado mantener una conversación con ella, no dejaba de resultarle agradable, e, incluso, de lo más tierna.

-Nos vemos mañana, Marinette.

-E-eh... Adiós... Addr..Adren... Adran...Adrien.- ¡Ah! ¡Ojalá la tierra se le tragase en ese preciso momento! El chico solo sonreía, despidiéndola con la mano, pero ella solo podía morirse de vergüenza ahí mismo. No era justo que no pudiese soltar una sola frase de un par de palabras sin evitar morderse la lengua.

Y fue en ese instante, que alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos, incitándola a desviar la mirada del rubio para ver a Alya y a Nino acercándose a toda prisa hacia ellos dos, y, por tanto, obligando a Adrien a detener su marcha.

-¡Chicos! ¡No os lo vais a creer!- La morena, rauda, sacó su teléfono móvil para mostrarles un vídeo a ambos. Un vídeo que, en cuestión de segundos, consiguió empalidecerles hasta el punto de quedar enmudecidos.

-A-Alya... ¿Qué es esto...?- Con un tono de inocencia, Marinette levantó la vista hacia su mejor amiga, la cual, sonreía de oreja a oreja, delatando la emoción que la envolvía de pies a cabeza.

-Verás, al parecer, anoche alguien grabó el momento en el que Chat Noir protegió a Ladybug de un ataque directo, ¡y vaya! ¡Este chico enmascarado ha causado tanta repercusión que sus fans han aumentado de una manera descomunal!- Alya no paraba de reproducir el vídeo, aunque esta vez poniéndolo tan cerca de los rostros de la pareja, que ambos se veían obligados a retroceder un par de pasos.

-Todo el mundo se está movilizando por las redes sociales para conseguir una entrevista suya al atardecer, en el parque donde fundaron la estatua dedicada a ambos.- Nino, más tranquilo, finalizó su explicación, y, acto seguido, dirigió su mirada al rubio, quien, al igual que Marinette había pensado minutos atrás, deseaba con fervor que se le tragase la tierra.- ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro junt...?

-¡Vayamos!- Interrumpió la morena.- ¡Podríamos conseguir una exclusiva para el Ladyblog! ¡E incluso, con suerte, descubrir la identidad de nuestro heroico gatito negro!

-E-eh... Yo...- Marinette trataba de buscar una escusa, pero nada llegaba a su mente. Ésta solo reproducía una y otra vez la imagen de Chat Noir cayendo abatido al suelo, y, por tanto, el sentimiento de culpabilidad no hacía más que crecer y crecer dentro de ella.- ... Él puede que esté muy malherido... ¿Por qué la gente solo se centra en lo que ha hecho, y no en su salud? Podría necesitar descanso, y sin embargo solo pensáis en atosigarle con preguntas...

Marinette agachó la cabeza. Debía agradecer que Alya le había vuelto a interrumpir, pues, al igual que la otra noche, su voz había estado a punto de desquebrajarse.

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, Marinette. Esos dos son los héroes que protegen a todo París. ¡Seguro que esos trajes les protegen de cualquier ataque y ahora está completamente ileso, patrullando la ciudad por nosotros!

-... Entonces, si esos trajes les protegen, ¿por qué tuvo que actuar de escudo de Ladybug? A ella tampoco le hubiera podido ocurrir nada, ¿no...?

Todos callaron entonces. La muchacha sabía que quizás había hablado de más, pero no lo había podido evitar; la frustración le había vencido esta vez. Pero, entonces, sintió una cálida mano reposando sobre su hombro. Adrien la estaba mirando con comprensión, y junto a una pequeña sonrisa con la que parecía querer decirle que todo estaba bien.

Sí. Lo cierto es que no podía estar más agradecido y conmovido por la preocupación de su compañera, y, fue eso mismo, lo que le llevó a tomar la decisión de presentarse en aquel parque. Podría ser cierto que no se encontraba recuperado del todo, pero sabía que lograría aguantar lo suficiente como para demostrarle a Marinette y al resto que estaba bien; que no debían angustiarse por él.

-Lamentándolo mucho, yo no puedo acompañaros. Ahora tengo clase de esgrima, pero me interesan bastante las hazañas de Chat Noir. Por eso... -Ahora dirigiéndose a la peliazul, y esta vez con ambas manos sobre sus hombros, la miró fijamente, con esa sonrisa que derrochaba tanta amabilidad y, ante la cual, la chica no podía resistirse.- ¿Podrías ir al menos tú con ellos, Marinette? Estoy seguro de que Chat se encuentra bien y de que irá, y me gustaría que entre los tres, mañana me explicaseis con pelos y señales cómo fue la entrevista. Por favor.

Los pómulos de Marinette se tiñeron de un suave color rojizo entonces, y, aunque tuvo que forzar una sonrisa para camuflar su actual estado de ánimo, acabó por asentir con la cabeza. Si era Adrien quien se lo pedía, ¿cómo decir que no?- E-está bien...

Alya y Nino, por su parte, solo levantaron sus dedos pulgares como señal de aprobación. Los tres iban a ir, por lo que no podía permitirse el lujo de decepcionarles bajo ningún concepto.- Muchas gracias, chicos. ¡Nos vemos mañana!- Y, esta vez sí, el rubio finalmente se retiró. Aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas hasta que llegase el atardecer, por lo que reposaría hasta entonces y trataría de pensar en algunas posibles respuestas frente a las preguntas de las que estaba bastante convencido que recibiría.

-Wow. Adrien te ha mirado de una forma demasiado intensa.- Canturreó Alya, dándole golpecitos con el codo a su amiga, cuando el muchacho ya se había marchado.

-N-no digas esas cosas... -Marinette, aún avergonzada por la reciente escena, miró hacia otro lado. Pese a todo, no podía evitar sentirse feliz después de la forma con la que Adrien había contado con ella.

* * *

Continuará.

¡Hola, hola! He aquí mi primer fic de esta pareja tan adorable. Y lo cierto es que pretendía que solo fuera un oneshoot, pero, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad extendiéndolo algo más?

El problema es que aún no tengo demasiadas ideas, así que agradecería vuestra colaboración aportándome alguna idea sobre lo que os gustaría leer. (Excepto cosas relacionadas con la revelación de identidades. Creo que ya hay demasiadas historias al respecto y me resultaría muy cliché.)

Y creo que eso es todo. ¡Muchas gracias a los que os habéis tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí!


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a casa, Marinette se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de su habitación, aún no demasiado convencida sobre el evento al que había aceptado ir, y enseguida, Tikki se dejó ver, saliendo casi de inmediato del interior de su bolso. El kwami revoloteó de un lado a otro, hasta finalmente detenerse frente a los ojos de la muchacha, quien por fin se había percatado de su presencia.

-Tikki... -Con las cejas inclinadas, mencionó a la pequeña, quien perfectamente entendía sus pesares; las palabras no eran necesarias.

-Marinette, se trata de Chat Noir. Ya verás que se encuentra en plena forma. Te preocupas demasiado.- La kwami le ofreció una alentadora sonrisa, aún a sabiendas de que eso podría no ser completamente cierto. ¡Pero debía hacer que su compañera se mantuviese positiva, pasase lo que pasase! Sino, quizás las cosas solo podrían ir a peor.

-Eso espero. -Suspiró, finalmente.- Al igual que espero no tener que transformarme en Ladybug para sacarle de algún apuro.

Con complicidad, ambas soltaron una pequeña risilla, y, con el propósito de alejar de su mente esos problemas por el momento, la joven se dispuso a hacer sus deberes antes de que llegase la hora que había acordado con Alya y Nino.

* * *

-Adrien, ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo con esto? No sabemos lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. -Por extraño que pareciese, incluso Plagg dejó de lado su indiferencia para dejar entrever un atisbo de desasosiego en su pequeño rostro. Él, mejor que nadie más, conocía las verdaderas circunstancias del rubio, así que si no era él mismo quien tratase de pararle los pies, nadie más podría hacerlo.- Es una locura.

-Vamos, Plagg. Solo serán unas cuantas preguntas y un par de fotos. Nada podría salir mal. -Sin mostrar un ápice de intranquilidad, el muchacho se hallaba dando vueltas sobre la silla de su escritorio. Encima del mismo, tres grandes pantallas se actualizaban constantemente, mostrando datos e información a tiempo real sobre una incontable masa de fans escribiendo en diferentes redes sociales sobre que ya se encontraban en el lugar establecido, o bien, otros tantos que iban en camino.

-... Es una locura.- Repitió el kwami, al ver la infinidad de comentarios que no cesaban de llegar. Y, para colmo, el pequeño ya se había dado por vencido, consciente de que sus sugerencias no le servirían para nada, por lo que, resignado, tan solo calló y continuó degustando el exquisito queso que se encontraba entre sus diminutas patas.- Ah~. Dulce manjar de dioses. -Masculló, entre los repetidos mordiscos que le daba a su amado camembert.

Adrien sonrió al ver a su compañero. Sabía que solo trataba de asesorale, pero como héroe que era, no podía retractarse y simplemente no aparecer. Eso podría dejarles en muy mala posición a él y a Ladybug. -Hah... Ladybug. Me pregunto si irás a verme, camuflada entre el cúmulo de gente... -Perdido en sus pensamientos, reposó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, pero, para bien o para mal, pronto tuvo que bajar de su nube, al ver que la hora ya se acercaba.- Ya es el momento.- De un brinco, se levantó. Plagg ya había acabado de devorar su queso, por lo que, no podría reprocharle que se transformase en ese mismo instante.- ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

* * *

-Vamos, Marinette. ¡Date prisa! -Alya, que había llegado antes de lo previsto, tironeaba del brazo de su amiga para que se moviese de una condenada vez.- ¡Vamos, o no conseguiremos un buen sitio donde ver a Chat Noir de cerca!

-¡E-espera! -Por suerte, alcanzó a tomar el asa de su bolso antes de salir de la habitación; si hubiese dejado allí sola a Tikki, probablemente no conseguiría su perdón ni en un millón de años.- N-no corras tanto, Alya.- Y es que, al llevar la morena aún su brazo agarrado, a punto estuvo de caerse por las escaleras. Ni siquiera podría ser capaz de explicar cómo consiguió mantenerse en pie.

-¡Que os lo paséis bien, chicas!- El padre de Marinette, rebosante de ánimos, las despidió a ambas antes de que saliesen por la puerta.

-Marinette, ¿llevas las llaves? Recuerda que tu padre y yo saldremos a pasar la noche fuera. -Sabine tomó la palabra esta vez, a sabiendas de lo despistada que su hija podía llegar a ser.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo llevo todo! ¡Que os divirtáis!

Marinette y Alya les despidieron con una sonrisa y un zarandeo de mano, y, cuando ya se encontraron fuera, los acelerados pasos se convirtieron en una exhausta carrera que no tuvo fin hasta que llegaron al parque.

-Rayos. ¿Dónde está Nino? ¡Desde aquí no se puede ver nada!- Casi parecía que Alya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.- ¡Seguro que él está en primerísima fila, con las mejores vistas!- Gruñó, con el teléfono pegado a su oído. Nino debía prepararse para el continuo acoso a llamadas que le tocaría recibir por parte de la morena.

-R-relájate, Alya... -Marinette trató de calmarla, moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, mas la contraria tan solo pareció ignorarla.- Hah... -Un pesado suspiro profirió de sus labios entonces, y su mirada se dirigió hacia el ático de los edificios más cercanos. ¿Con qué tipo de aparición deleitaría a su público ese gatito negro? No podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien, _Princess_?

Marinette sintió esa voz tan cercana a su oído, que un irremediable escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, obligándola a girarse de inmediato hacia el causante de semejante reacción.

-¿¡C-Chat Noir!?

No obstante, un grave error fue mencionar su nombre en un tono tan alto; la multitud de gente enseguida se giró hacia ellos, y, por lo tanto, la conversación tuvo que quedarse ahí. Y eso fue algo que de inmediato lamentó la muchacha, quien, con tardanza, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, como si así fuese a enmendar su irremediable falta de prudencia.

-¡Mirad! ¡Ya ha llegado! -Alya no tardó ni un par de segundos en olvidarse de Nino para empezar a grabar al rubio de inmediato.

-¡Ah! ¡Es Chat de verdad! ¡En carne y hueso!

-¡Mira hacia aquí, Chat Noir!

-¡Por favor, hazte una foto conmigo!

Las incontables voces se sobreponían unas sobre otras, y pronto, resultaba prácticamente imposible entender tan solo una mísera frase.

A pesar de esto, Chat Noir miraba hacia todos lados, intentando dedicarles miradas, sonrisas y saludos a todos sus espectadores, aunque parecía no ser suficiente. Los llamados fans, le habían rodeado por completo, y aquel círculo parecía estrecharse cada vez más, hasta el punto en el que el rubio empezó a sentirse sofocado; como si el aire empezase a escasearle.

-Oye, Chat. ¿Cuál es tu relación con Ladybug? ¿Estáis saliendo o ninguno de los dos ha dado aún el primer paso?- Alya, haciendo un primer plano del rostro del joven, no se anduvo con rodeos y escupió esa pregunta sin contemplaciones, como si de una flecha venenosa se tratase.

Eso, por suerte, hizo reaccionar al muchacho, quien no sabía bien qué debía contestar, a pesar de haber estado ensayando con anterioridad esa y otras preguntas que daba por hecho que recibiría.- Eh... Yo... Nosotros realmente no...

-¡Si realmente no sois pareja, por favor, sal conmigo!- Una jovencita consiguió situarse frente a él. Ésta llevaba una carta que pretendía ofrecerle al rubio, de no ser porque enseguida fue interrumpida por otras muchas que rogaban por su atención.

-¡No! ¡Sal conmigo!

-¡No! ¡Tienes que fijarte en mí!

Las peticiones no paraban de llegar, y el gatito, se encontraba sin escapatoria. ¡Si tan solo le concediesen el turno de palabra durante un momento, podría expresarse como era debido!

Marinette, por su parte, poco a poco había sido arrojada fuera de aquel abrumante círculo que ahora se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Todas esas personas parecían hienas a punto de devorar un inofensivo conejillo, y la muchacha, ya se había hartado de todo eso. Ahora se agradecía internamente por haber ideado un pequeño plan en caso de que algo así ocurriese.

-¡Ey! ¡Mirad! ¡Por allí va Ladybug! ¡Sigámosla! ¡Quizás ella nos desvele alguno de los secretos que guardan entre ellos!- Vociferó de repente, señalando una calle estrecha.

¡Y vaya si funcionó! Enseguida todos se dieron la vuelta hacia la señalada calle, y, como si el mundo dependiese de ello, salieron corriendo hacia allí, dejando a solas a Marinette y a un exhausto Chat Noir que por fin consiguió respirar algo de aire fresco.

-¿Estás bien, gatito?- Marinette se le acercó, y con sutileza, depositó la mano sobre su hombro. Solo había que ver la palidez de su rostro para percatarse del mal rato que había pasado.- Ha sido culpa mía. Lo siento...

Pero Chat Noir sabía de sobra que la chica no lo hizo con mala intención, por lo que pronto sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Así es la vida de los superhéroes, _Princess_. Suponía que algo así ocurriría. -Claramente trató de ocultar su error mediante el fanfarroneo, aunque Marinette de sobras sabía que eso no era así.- Pero sé que debo agradecerte por haberles despistado.- De inmediato, tomó la delicada mano que aún se encontraba sobre su hombro, y, como era costumbre, depositó un acaramelado beso sobre el dorso de la misma.

-N-no tienes por qué… -Como pudo, se deshizo del agarre de su mano. No obstante, esta vez no fue por algo semejante a la repulsión, sino que más bien, se encontraba… Avergonzada. Y esa enternecedora sonrisa que le estaba dedicando, no le ayudaba en absoluto.- ¡V-ven a mi casa!- Para deshacerse de esa extraña sensación que estaba experimentando, soltó esa frase de la nada, aunque al darse cuenta de que podría malinterpretarse con bastante facilidad, su rostro solo consiguió enrojecerse de más.- ¡Q-quiero decir! Es muy posible que te vuelvan a acorralar si te marchas como si nada, ¿no? Puedes venir hasta que la situación se calme…

El rubio, ante la sorpresiva invitación, quedó silente. Cierto era que sus palabras podrían no haber sonado del todo bien, pero debía mantener la compostura y seguir actuando con normalidad, o de lo contrario, la faceta llena de timidez que ocultaba bajo su máscara, irremediablemente terminaría por salir a flote.

-Estás en lo cierto, _Princess_.- Carraspeó, para aclarar su garganta reseca.- Aceptaré tu invitación, así que no perdamos más tiempo aquí.- Sin renunciar a su galantería, se inclinó hacia Marinette para formar una educada reverencia, ante la cual, la muchachita sonrió, al parecer, aliviada.

-Es por aquí, gatito.

Sin más que hablar, dirigió sus pasos hacia la panadería de sus padres. Debía agradecer que tan solo estaba a un par de calles de distancia y que ya había empezado a oscurecer, puesto que de lo contrario, hubiese sido mucho más complicado llevarle hasta allí sin pasar desapercibidos.

* * *

Al llegar a su hogar, la peliazul le ofreció asiento en el más cómodo sillón que había en la sala. Porque bajo ningún concepto le invitaría a entrar a su habitación; al menos no mientras tuviese todas esas imágenes de Adrien decorando sus paredes. Se moriría de vergüenza si lo viera, porque, ¿y si daba la casualidad de que se conocían? ¿Y si fuesen grandísimos amigos? Lo dudaba, pero tampoco podía correr el riesgo de echar su dignidad por la borda.

-¿El minino quiere un vaso de leche calentita?- Bromeó, sin lograr contener una risilla, a lo que el rubio frunció sus labios, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-Muy graciosa, Princess, pero por esta vez no rechazaré el ofrecimiento.

Marinette no había esperado a obtener una respuesta, y para cuando Chat terminó de hablar, la chica ya estaba de vuelta con susodicho vaso, el cual, enseguida le ofreció.- Que aproveche.~

Bajo esa irónica sonrisa, el rubio aceptó la bebida, aunque su atención terminó por captarla su alrededor, al percatarse que nadie más se encontraba allí.- ¿Aprovechaste que no había nadie en casa para invitarme a venir? Qué princesa más esmerada.- Bromeó, antes de darle un sorbo a la leche.

Pero Marinette no logró tomárselo como una broma, y tratando de mostrar indiferencia, se dio media vuelta para ir a por algunos materiales.- No digas tonterías, Chat.- Gruñó, mientras rebuscaba en ciertos cajones, algo distraída.- Ahora sé bueno, y cuando acabes de beberte la leche, desnúdate, ¿de acuerdo?

Continuará.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y sugerencias! La verdad es que gracias a ellos se me ha ocurrido alguna que otra idea que espero que os continúe agradando como el primer capítulo, así que espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo de ahora en adelante. ¡Un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

_-Ahora sé bueno, y cuando acabes de beberte la leche, desnúdate, ¿de acuerdo?_

Tan pronto como esa frase llegó a sus oídos, el rubio casi escupió el sorbo que estaba tomando en aquel momento, y nada consiguió impedir que no se atragantase con susodicha bebida.- ¿¡Q-qué!?- Consiguió exclamar, entre toses y un tono de voz agudo que delató el elevado nivel de su sorpresa.

-¿Hm?- La peliazul, al parecer, inconsciente de lo que había dicho, o más bien, de la forma en que lo había dicho, se dio media vuelta al escucharle tan sumamente alterado. Y ahí fue cuando, finalmente, se percató de sus palabras.- ¡Ahhhh! ¡N-no quise decir eso! B-Bueno... Sí, ¡pero n-no! ¡Agh!- Su rostro se había teñido de un intenso rojo, y, su capacidad para pensar, se había vuelto completamente nula. ¡Pero tenía que explicarse fuese como fuese, o sino, quedaría como una completa pervertida!

-L-la verdad... No creo que sea una buena idea. Y-yo...- Consumido por los nervios, Chat evitaba a cualquier costo mirar a la muchacha. Sus pómulos también se habían coloreado, y sus ojos, daban vueltas sin pararse en ningún punto en concreto. ¿O era su cabeza la que se movía? No, no. Definitivamente, debía ser su alrededor lo que no paraba de girar en torno a él.

-¡Q-que no!- Hastiada por la conmoción, Marinette terminó por hacerse con la cajita de primeros auxilios que había estado buscando, y enseguida, se acercó hacia él, sintiendo sus piernas temblar.- El otro día terminaste herido, ¿verdad? ¡D-deja que te revise!

Al avistar el maletín que su compañera había dejado sobre la mesa, cualquier rastro de tensión que su cuerpo había acumulado, desapareció de inmediato, y por consiguiente, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que le mantuvieron meditando durante unos momentos. Y es que, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se había preocupado así por él, ya fuese en su forma civil o transformado? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo, y aunque ardiese en deseos de aceptar su petición, no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar de lado su papel de gato orgulloso, por mucho trabajo que le costase.- Princess, ¿no sabías que los gatos tenemos siete vidas? No hay nada que debas revisar. ¡Estoy en perfecto estado~!

-¡Por favor!- Marinette, quien parecía no haberle prestado atención, permaneció insistente con su petición; debía convencerle como buenamente pudiese.- N-no tardaré mucho...

Chat, consciente de que jactarse no le llevaría a ningún lado, agachó sus orejas gatunas, consumido por un mar de dudas que no dejaban de asaltarle. ¿De verdad era lo correcto que, por esa ocasión, se dejase llevar por lo que realmente quería, o debía dejar por encima su responsabilidad como héroe?

Entonces, sus afilados ojos por fin reunieron el valor para buscar el rostro de Marinette, en el cual, podía apreciar auténtica preocupación hacia su persona. Hah. Si tan solo le mostrase esa faceta cuando era Adrien...- E-está bien. Solo por esta vez...

Finalmente, fue la tierna expresión de la peliazul la que le incitó a hacer caso, por lo que, sin más dilación, agarró el cascabel que funcionaba como cremallera para comenzar a deslizarlo hacia abajo, paulatinamente, pues, a pesar de todos sus trabajos como modelo, sería la primera vez que enseñaría su torso desnudo, ¡y además a su compañera de clase, o mejor dicho, a la primera amiga que hizo! Eso, a pesar de que la máscara le "protegiese", solo conseguía acelerar sus pulsaciones y el palpitar de su corazón.

Marinette entonces, suspiró aliviada, y a punto estuvo de exclamar su agradecimiento, de no ser porque, tan pronto como el pecho de su compañero empezó a ser visible para ella, de inmediato se planteó si eso de verdad estaba bien. Es decir, por supuesto que era lo correcto, pero no por ello estaba siéndole desleal a sus sentimientos hacia Adrien, ¿verdad?

Mientras se sumía en esos pensamientos, Chat Noir bajó el traje hasta su cintura, y, puesto que no podía permitirse el lujo de deshacerse de sus guantes, dado que cierto anillo se encontraba de por medio, mantuvo las mangas a la altura de sus codos, suponiendo que con eso, sería suficiente. A continuación, y con recelo, fijó sus ojos en la peliazul, quien parecía estar ausente mentalmente.- ¿Ma... _Princess_?- Carraspeó, procurando llamar su atención; algo que de inmediato pareció lograr.

-¡S-sí! -De un brinco, volvió a la realidad, aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho, puesto que sus ojos irremediablemente se toparon con el bien formado cuerpo del rubio, y, como consecuencia, durante unos instantes olvidó cómo se suponía que debía proceder a continuación.- V-vamos a ver...- Con una fingida calma, rebuscó en el interior del maletín varios materiales para ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes, y, una vez los tuvo entre sus manos, se situó frente a la espalda del muchacho, pudiendo apreciar de inmediato la cantidad de heridas que mancillaban su piel, junto a alguna que otra quemadura que, por suerte, no parecía ser demasiado grave.- Ugh... La pelea debió ser horrible...- Murmuró, con un deje de culpabilidad.

Con sumo cuidado, empezó a limpiar aquellos arañazos, mas fue irremediable que algún que otro leve quejido escapase de los labios de Chat Noir, quien, a pesar de todo, trató de mantenerse firme durante esos interminables minutos.

-En absoluto. Son gajes del oficio. Ya estoy acostumbrado a ello~.- Una vez más, alardeó de algo que no debería, y, por ello mismo, Marinette le proporcionó un delicado manotazo en la espalda una vez hubo terminado de curarle, consiguiendo así que el muchacho se levantase del sofá de un salto, dejando entrever su molestia.- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?

-Porque eres un mentiroso. -Con una leve sonrisa, pellizcó la nariz del rubio, pues en ese instante, no pudo evitar verle como a un niño pequeño, y, aprovechando que ahora se encontraban frente a frente, pudo ver que las heridas de su pecho y abdomen estaban en mucho mejor estado que las de la parte posterior.- Oh. ¿Estas pudiste curarlas tú mismo, gatito?

-Por supuesto que sí. Ya te dije que todo esto no hacía falta.- Con las manos en la cintura, dejó un mayor campo de visión para que la contraria apreciase mucho mejor lo bien que estaban cicatrizando aquellas heridas de las que parecía estar tan orgulloso. Incluso pareció que se había olvidado de lo bochornosa que había sido la situación al principio.- ¿Ves? Estoy en plena forma.- Insistió, moviéndose de un lado a otro, tal y como si de una sesión fotográfica se tratase.

-Sí, sí.- La peliazul, aún con esa alegre curva dibujada sobre sus labios, optó por ayudarle a ponerse el traje de nuevo, subiendo las mangas con sumo cuidado para que aquellas curas no se echasen a perder.- Ya hemos terminado.- Musitó, continuando con el cierre.

El sonido de la cremallera ascendiendo, era lo único que se podía escuchar en la sala en ese momento. La respiración de Chat parecía haberse cortado, mas Marinette daba la impresión de que no se había percatado de ello.- ¡Listo! -Exclamó entonces, chocando su dedo contra el cascabel para que éste timbrase; algo que no pudo evitar.

Posteriormente, sus orbes azulados se elevaron casi de manera inconsciente, hasta que los labios del muchacho se cruzaron en su camino, manteniéndola absorta durante unos largos segundos. Éstos se encontraban humedecidos, y, por extraño que resultase, había sentido una insólita necesidad de unirlos junto a los suyos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriéndola? Al menos, consiguió alejar un poco aquel impulso al levantar su vista un poco más; hasta toparse con los felinos ojos de su compañero, quien también se encontraba observándola fijamente. Rayos. Casi podía sentir que estaba cayendo hipnotizada frente a aquella electrizante mirada.

Pero Chat Noir no se encontraba mucho mejor que ella. A pesar de que se suponía que solo tenía ojos para su Lady, lo que estaba experimentado teniendo el rostro de Marinette tan cercano al suyo, no podría ser capaz de expresarlo con palabras. Un incesante cosquilleo le recorría de pies a cabeza, y, junto a su corazón, que daba la impresión de que se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro, mantenían la mente del rubio hecha un desastre; sin poder organizar bien sus pensamientos. Y, entonces, a punto estuvo de actuar sin pensar: sus manos se habían alzado con el propósito de agarrar las muñecas de la muchacha con suavidad, mas algo le detuvo justo cuando sus dedos ya se encontraban rozando la pálida piel de Marinette. Ese algo no era otra cosa que cierto pitido avisándole de los escasos minutos que le quedaban. Al menos, gracias a ello, ambos pudieron reaccionar antes de hacer algo que no debían, aunque no por eso, la tensión de la reciente situación se esfumaría así como así. Los dos se avergonzaban por las miradas que se habían dedicado, pero a ninguno se le ocurrió disculparse, quizás porque, a pesar de todo, no sentían ningún tipo de remordimiento.

-P-parece que te he entretenido demasiado… Haha~… -Rascándose la cabeza, Marinette fue la primera en hablar. Sentía su cuerpo completamente rígido, y, muy a su pesar, las cuerdas vocales le fallaron, dejando así que su voz estropease dicha frase con un ligero temblor que ojalá el rubio no hubiese notado.

-En absoluto, pero debo marcharme ya, _Princess_.- El muchacho también anhelaba mantener la compostura, por lo que, siguiendo la costumbre, inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante para dedicarle una elegante reverencia antes de darse media vuelta. La ventana sería una buena opción para salir.

Pero entonces, sus planes se vieron momentáneamente interrumpidos cuando sintió las delicadas manos de su princesa sujetando la suya. Marinette se mantenía cabizbaja, y no cesaba de apretar y separar sus labios. No era difícil adivinar que quería decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, quizás, por temor a meter la pata de nuevo y decir algo carente de sentido.

-¿ _Princess_ …? -Claro estaba que, si por él fuera, aguardaría un poco más en aquel apacible hogar, pero el tiempo ahora jugaba en su contra, y, que la chica descubriese su identidad, no era algo que estuviese entre sus futuros propósitos.

-…¿V-volverás… Otro día…? -Consiguió cuestionar, aún con la mirada en el suelo.

En ese momento, Chat Noir sintió su corazón encogerse, no solo por la pregunta, sino por el enternecedor rostro coloreado de rojo que la joven trataba de camuflar a cualquier precio, mas sin resultados. ¿Y cómo podría decirle que no, cuando él también deseaba que tal agradable velada volviese a repetirse, y, de ser posible, con mucho más tiempo de por medio?

-Por supuesto que sí, _My Princess_. Tienes mi palabra. -De inmediato, tomó las manos que habían estado reteniendo la suya, y, en el dorso de una de ellas, depositó un exquisito beso antes de despedirse de nuevo.- Nos veremos pronto. -Finalizó, con un guiño y una galante sonrisa antes de salir por la ventana y desaparecer entre los tejados de los edificios que rodeaban la casa de Marinette.

Y fue cuando el gatito desapareció, que Tikki salió de su escondrijo, cubriendo la boca con sus patitas, aún sin dar crédito a los recientes acontecimientos.- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso, Marinette? -Inquirió, aún sin estar demasiado segura sobre si debería preocuparse o alegrarse.

-Tikki… -Sus piernas no aguantaban más el peso de su cuerpo, por lo que se dejó caer sobre el sillón, exhausta.- … Yo tampoco lo sé. Solo me dejé llevar y… -Con un alargado suspiro, interrumpió su frase, y entonces, miró la mano en la que había recibido el beso. En ella, aún podía sentir el tacto y la calidez de sus labios, a lo que fue irremediable que sonriese. -Quizás es ahora cuando me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de cómo es realmente ese gatito, y estoy comenzando a verlo con otros ojos… -Algo que pensó que nunca ocurriría, estaba empezando a suceder, y, a pesar de que su corazón aún se encontraba palpitando por Chat, de su mente no se alejaba la imagen de Adrien. ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? Porque de ninguna de las maneras, se imaginaba desenamorándose de Adrien y escogiendo a un chico enmascarado y, relativamente desconocido, en su lugar.

-Ay, Marinette… No vayas a precipitarte, ¿de acuerdo?- El pequeño kwami revoloteó hasta la muchacha. Bien sabía que las cosas podrían complicarse de ahora en adelante, y aunque no pudiese hacer o decir mucho al respecto, al menos confiaba en que le hiciese caso y no fuese a cometer un error por apresurarse sin más.

La del pelo azul tan solo asintió, y, a continuación, se fijó en lo tarde que se había hecho. Desde luego, ese chico consumía su tiempo sin que se diese cuenta de ello.

Por tanto, tras recoger todo lo que había usado, se dirigió hacia su habitación a descansar. Seguro que el día siguiente también sería intenso a sabiendas de que Alya la interrogaría sobre su repentina desaparición, además de que su indignación debía de ser enorme debido a la forma en la que habían perdido de vista a Chat Noir y Ladybug.- Ojalá pudiera pedirle disculpas a Alya. -Con pesadez, bostezó, y tan pronto como apagó la luz de su lamparita, cayó dormida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir, por los pelos consiguió llegar a su habitación antes de que la transformación se agotase. Apenas entró por la ventana, Plagg salió disparado de su anillo hasta aterrizar sobre la cama del muchacho, totalmente agotado, al parecer.

-Agh… Me muero… Camembert… -El kwami negro, sobreactuando, rogó por su preciado queso; algo que realmente no pareció funcionar, puesto que Adrien parecía estar en una nube, alejado por completo de la realidad y las necesidades de su compañero.- ¿Me estás oyendo? Tsk. -Gruñó, pues bien le constaba que los motivos del comportamiento del rubio no podían ser otros que aquellos mortificantes temas relacionados con el amor.

-Plagg… Creo que es la primera vez que he podido estar en compañía de Marinette mostrándose tan vulnerable y exponiéndome sus deseos de volver a verme de esa manera… -Absorto, recordando sus más dulces expresiones, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, boca abajo.- ¿No crees que ha sido fascinante? -Con un intenso brillo en sus ojos, miró al pequeño, entusiasmado, aunque éste tan solo se encogió de hombros, mostrando su indiferencia.

-Lo que tú digas, pero ahora vuelve en ti y tráeme comida. -Insistió. La paciencia empezaba a agotársele.

-Hah… Desde mañana trataré de hablar más con ella, pero no solo como Chat Noir.

Sin mostrar ni un ápice de molestia ante la falta de consideración de Plagg, Adrien se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a bajar a la cocina para saciar el apetito de su diminuto amigo. Y es que, si ya de por sí disfrutaba asistiendo a la escuela cada día, no podía evitar sentirse más impaciente que nunca por que la mañana siguiente llegase cuanto antes. Quería conocerla más a fondo. ¿Cuántas cosas podrían tener en común? No podía evitar pensar que bastantes. ¡Tch! Tendría que haberse acercado más a ella desde el principio, pues ahora no le quedaba más remedio que rogar que a Marinette no le extrañase su repentino interés y acercamiento hacia ella.

* * *

Continuará.

¡Hola, hola! Primero de todo, he de decir que me reí muchísimo leyendo vuestras reacciones y comentarios, y vaya, no puede alegrarme más que os esté gustando el rumbo que está tomando esta historia.

Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de vuestro agrado, y para los que os esperábais otra situación (?)solo deciros que no tendría problema en escribir algún lemon conforme esto vaya avanzando, pero eso lo dejaré a vuestra elección. Ya sabéis que acepto sugerencias. C:

Y creo que eso es todo por hoy. ¡Saludos a todos, y muchísimas gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Marinette! ¡Marinette, despierta! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a clase!

Un día más, Tikki hacía todo lo que estaba de su mano para intentar despertar a su dormilona compañera, la cual, no fue capaz de escuchar el despertador cuando éste sonó, aunque eso no era nada nuevo para la kwami. -¡Marinette! -Insistió, tratando de zarandear su cabeza inútilmente.

-… Cinco minutos más… -Masculló la de cabellos azules, para luego darse media vuelta y cubrirse el rostro con la almohada. Levantarse, probablemente era la misión más complicada a la que se enfrentaba la muchacha cada mañana. Más difícil incluso que luchar contra cualquier akuma.

Pero Tikki ya se había cansado de esas circunstancias, por lo que, recurriendo a la reciente relación que había establecido con Chat Noir, optó por sacar el as que había estado guardando bajo la manga para que la joven se levantase de una condenada vez. -¡Marinette, Chat Noir está en la ventana! ¡Va a abrirla y te va a ver con el pijama completamente alborotado!

Y, frente a semejante exclamación, la muchacha finalmente abrió los ojos de golpe, y, de un brinco, se levantó, procurando colocar la ropa que llevaba puesta en el acto, pues tal y como había sugerido la kwami, gran parte de su abdomen se encontraba al descubierto, dejando poco a la imaginación. Por consiguiente, con rapidez miró hacia la ventana, pero allí no había nadie. Solo la risilla de la pequeña consiguió hacerla atar cabos: le había engañado para que se levantase, y ella, como la auténtica ingenua que era, le había creído, y ahora, se encontraba totalmente avergonzada por ello.- ¡Tikkiiii! -Exclamó, con visible indignación.

-Ya pasó, Marinette. -A la kwami ya le dolía el estómago debido a las recientes risas. Sin embargo, no olvidó el verdadero propósito de sus acciones, y pronto, volvió a exigirla que se apresurase. -Se ha hecho demasiado tarde. Date prisa o no llegarás a tiempo para la siguiente clase.

Ante las palabras de la pequeña, Marinette miró la hora de su teléfono, siendo de inmediato presa del pánico. ¡Ya había perdido dos horas de clase, y si no se daba prisa, también perdería la tercera! -¡¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?! -Cuestionó, al tiempo que se cambiaba de ropa tan rápido como le era posible; tan rápido, que incluso cayó al suelo un par de veces antes de terminar de arreglarse. ¡Qué difícil era ser ella!

-Créeme que lo intenté. -Tikki suspiró, y apenas vio que la chica estaba lista, revoloteó hacia el pequeño bolso rosado para esconderse y acompañarla al colegio, tal y como acostumbraba.

-Vamos, vamos… -Se decía a sí misma al bajar las escaleras.  
Al parecer, sus padres aún no habían llegado del improvisado descanso que se tomaron, y eso, en parte la hizo suspirar de alivio; así evitaría ser regañada.

Cuando estuvo fuera del edificio, corrió tan rápido como le fue posible hasta llegar al instituto. Éste tenía sus puertas abiertas, pero aún así, Marinette procuró subir hasta su clase con suma cautela para evitar ser vista por algún profesor.  
Una vez llegó a la planta de arriba, prefirió asomarse por los ventanales antes de entrar sin más al aula. Todo parecía normal, y para su suerte, la profesora debió salir un momento; en definitiva, una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar.  
Por tanto, haciendo uso de su agilidad, abrió la puerta y de un par de zancadas, se sentó en su sitio, pudiendo así por fin, respirar con tranquilidad por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día.

-Pero chica, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? Te he estado llamando un montón de veces. -Alya fue la primera en exigir una explicación, para variar, aunque Marinette solo pudo soltar una risilla nerviosa que la morena de inmediato comprendió. -Creo que debería contratar a "alguien" para que vaya a despertarte cada mañana a tu cama~. -Por supuesto, sus ojos se dirigieron al rubio que se sentaba delante de ellas, y el cuerpo de Marinette se tensó. Debía agradecer que estaba de espaldas y que no vio la expresión de Alya en ese momento, o de lo contrario, quién sabe qué hubiera podido pensar.

-Q-qué cosas dices… -Con un obvio nerviosismo, la joven depositó sus libros sobre la mesa, y seguidamente, con la intención de desviar la conversación, le dedicó a su amiga una mirada llena de súplica. -¿Me dejarás los apuntes de las otras clases…?

-Hah… -Una pesada exhalación fue lo primero que profirió de los labios de Alya. Por supuesto, no tenía ninguna clase de inconveniente en prestárselos, pero esta vez no accedería así como así.- Claro… Pero cuando me expliques con todo lujo de detalles dónde te metiste ayer durante la persecución de Chat Noir y Ladybug. ¡No solo les perdí de vista a ellos, sino que a ti también!

Y ahí estaba la pregunta que tarde o temprano sabía que llegaría. Sus ojos se movían vacilantes, y en su mente titubeaba sobre lo que debería contestarle.- …Yo…

Pero a Adrien también le constaba que era una oportunidad perfecta para intervenir en la conversación, y, por supuesto, no la dejó pasar, interrumpiendo por tanto a la de ojos azulados en el acto.

-Marinette, yo te puedo dejar mis apuntes. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la biblioteca después de clase?

No solo la aludida quedó sin palabras frente a semejante invitación, sino que Alya también quedó perpleja; incluso dudó sobre si había escuchado bien.

-¿Q-qué? -Marinette, en cambio, sí había escuchado, y perfectamente, pero la situación le parecía tan irreal, que fue inevitable que esa pregunta saliese por sí sola. ¿Seguro que aún no estaba en su cama y aquello no era un sueño?

-Como decía…

Pero Adrien no pudo terminar de hablar. La profesora regresó de nuevo al aula, y al joven no le quedó más remedio que callar y darse media vuelta para atender a su explicación. Aún así, suponía que Marinette no se negaría y que al fin podría tener un rato para poder estar con ella.

No obstante, Marinette no fue capaz de concentrarse ni tan solo un minuto durante el intervalo de las siguientes clases. En su estómago prevalecía un gran nudo que la mantuvo inquieta durante las siguientes horas, y de sus labios, solo escapaban largas exhalaciones de las que ella misma no parecía darse cuenta.

 _"Oh, vamos, ¿por qué tan inquieta? Solo se está preocupando por ti. No es como si fuera a declararte su amor."_

Ante ese pensamiento, la muchacha sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, pues en cuestión de segundos, esa escena se presentó en su mente. Ella aceptaba salir con él y ambos huían lejos de todo.  
Y tan absorta estaba en su imaginación, que ni siquiera se percató de que el timbre que finalizaba la última clase había comenzado a sonar.

-Bueno, parece que ahora tienes cosas que hacer, así que me iré antes. -Alya al fin la hizo reaccionar, y antes de retirarse, se le acercó al oído para dedicarle unas últimas palabras repletas de ánimo y picardía. -Mucha suerte. Quizás hoy sea tu día y acabéis dándoos un beso~~…

La peliazul retrocedió un paso entonces, y la morena rió con suavidad antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse con Nino, quien, al igual que ella, ya se había despedido del rubio.

-Bien. ¿Estás lista?

La agradable voz de Adrien se dirigió a la muchacha una vez más. Tanto sus ojos como su sonrisa se centraban en ella, y ni siquiera era capaz de responderle correctamente. Era frustrante.

-S-sí. ¡Rumbo a la lidioteca! ¡A la bibliomeca! ¡A la… Hah…

A pesar de querer demostrarle sus ánimos, una vez más, fracasó, y aunque el rostro del muchacho al principio mostraba desconcierto, enseguida cambió a uno divertido y comprensivo. Entonces pensó que en alguna ocasión debía preguntarle por qué balbuceaba tanto en su presencia, porque por supuesto, se había dado cuenta de que solo lo hacía cuando se dirigía única y exclusivamente a él.

* * *

Durante el camino a la biblioteca, las palabras realmente no abundaron. Marinette procuraba mirar hacia otro lado, y Adrien, a pesar de haberse decidido a entablar una relación más profunda con ella, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. En definitiva, las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas como él había imaginado.

-Ah. Sentémonos aquí. -El rubio fue el primero en hablar una vez llegaron, e incluso le apartó la silla a Marinette para permitir que se sentase primero.

Naturalmente, el sonrojo no tardó en llegar a sus mejillas, aunque aceptó su caballerosidad y se acomodó en la silla que había elegido para ella. -…G-gracias… -Murmuró. Si de verdad se encontraba soñando, rogaba por que nadie osase despertarla.

Adrien solo negó con la cabeza, y a continuación, se sentó frente a ella para sacar sus respectivos apuntes y prestárselos a la joven.- Ayer debió de ser una tarde intensa para que hayas terminado quedándote dormida. ¿Conseguiste ver a Chat?

Marinette le agradeció una vez más antes de tomar sus apuntes, y entonces, se rascó la cabeza, tratando de escoger minuciosamente su respuesta. -Sí… Bueno… Fue una locura. Todo el mundo le acorraló y… Eh… Se las ingenió para escapar… Creo. -A pesar de que alteró un poco la realidad, consideró que no estaba mintiéndole del todo. Debía tener la conciencia tranquila. Era por una buena causa.

-¿De veras? Debió de ser un momento desagradable. -Aún cuando debía mantener la compostura, le resultaba complicado no dejar de lado su fingida expresión de sorpresa para abrirle paso a la risilla que tanto le estaba costando contener.- ¿Entonces no fuiste capaz de saludarle formalmente, o de conseguir su autógrafo?

-No… Bueno… Él se me acercó, pero me sorprendí y no pude corresponderle… -Al recordar la escena, la muchacha paró momentáneamente de escribir. Seguro que Adrien pensaría que era una tonta por haber dejado pasar la ocasión, por tanto, con recelo, alzó la mirada hacia él, pero éste solo sonreía, atento a cualquier detalle que pudiera contarle.

-No te preocupes. Ya habrá otra oportunidad. _Seguro._ -Con un deje de optimismo, la guiñó un ojo. Y es que, le alegraba cerciorarse de que Marinette no hablaría de lo ocurrido con nadie. Sería un secreto entre los dos. Tan solo ellos dos; y eso era algo que le hacía sentirse rebosante de confianza en sí mismo para continuar creando más secretos entre ambos de ahora en adelante.

La muchacha tan solo asintió con timidez, y una vez más, rodó sus ojos hasta el cuaderno. Adrien tenía una letra hermosa, y si por ella fuera, podría quedarse en las nubes observando sus notas hasta que anocheciese, pero bien sabía que él tendría cosas que hacer, por lo que no quería entretenerle de más y continuó copiando sin cesar.

Por la parte que le correspondía a Adrien, él terminó por callar, dado que no quería interrumpirla, y, con el rostro reposando sobre sus manos, mantuvo su vista fija en ella, procurando captar cada rasgo de su semblante con el propósito de memorizarlo. Si bien sus ojos estaban rebosantes de vida y alegría, la grosura de sus labios fue lo que captó su atención esta vez. Estos se veían irremediablemente suaves y carnosos. Evitar pensar qué se sentiría al besarlos, se convertía en una tarea imposible por momentos.

.

-Ya terminé. Muchas gracias, Adrien… -Con un tono repleto de gratitud, le tendió sus correspondientes cuadernos. No podía encontrarse más feliz.

Debía agradecer que la muchacha no tardó mucho más en terminar; eso le sacó de aquellos extraños pensamientos, aunque actuar con normalidad le resultaría dificultoso ahora. -Oh… No hay de qué… -Con una inquietud impropia de él, Adrien recogió sus cosas y se levantó apresurado. Necesitaba salir ya de allí. -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? La limusina está esperando afuera y… -No sabía cómo continuar, pero tampoco hicieron falta más palabras.

-G-gracias, pero no es necesario… -Ya le había causado demasiadas molestias, e incluso cabía la posibilidad de que se creasen malentendidos si la vieran subirse en su limusina tan repentinamente. Eso era algo que no quería bajo ningún concepto.- N-Nos vemos mañana. -Ah. A pesar de que aún tartamudeaba, sus frases cobraban sentido. No podría estar más satisfecha.

-Ya veo... Entonces me adelantaré. -Con un leve coloreado en sus pómulos, le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de marcharse.- Hasta mañana. -Ambos sacudieron sus manos con suavidad, y el rubio, finalmente salió de la biblioteca, aún algo sofocado por sus recientes ideas. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

Mientras tanto, Marinette se quedó unos minutos más en la biblioteca, organizando y recogiendo sus cosas. Una sola mirada bastaba para concienciarse de su increíble buen humor. _"Voy a estudiar las notas que ha tomado Adrien. ¡No puede ser~!"_

Prácticamente salió del instituto dando saltitos hasta que llegó de vuelta a casa. Sin duda, debía apuntar ese día como uno de los mejores de su vida, pero primero cenaría y se daría un merecidísimo baño.

* * *

Lo que no se esperaba ni por asomo, era que, al volver a su cuarto, cierto gato negro se las había ingeniado para colarse y ahora se encontraba esperándola, sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas.

-¿Qué...

-¡Oh! Ya estás de vuelta Prin...- Al escuchar la trampilla abrirse y la voz de Marinette, enseguida se dio media vuelta, pero para su sorpresa, ésta se encontraba cubierta tan solo con una toalla, algo que, por acto reflejo, hizo a Chat levantarse de golpe, notoriamente alterado.- ...Y-yo no sabía que...

-¡Chat! -Tan pronto como le llamó, se cubrió la boca. Sus padres ya habían regresado, y no podía permitirse el lujo de que supieran que tenía un invitado sorpresa. Además, fue ella misma quien prácticamente le rogó que volviera a verla, por lo que no podía reprocharle nada, precisamente.- C-cállate. Y no me mires así... -Como si sus brazos fuesen a hacer mucho más, abrazó la toalla, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Su día perfecto estaba por terminar hecho un desastre.

-Bueno, tú me viste en circunstancias parecidas la otra noche, así que ahora estamos en paz. -A pesar de que se encontraba tanto o más avergonzado que ella, consiguió soltar una broma propia de él, aunque eso a Marinette no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

-Voy a cambiarme, a-así que date la vuelta. -Cubriéndose como podía, llegó hasta el armario para sacar su pijama. Después, miró con el ceño fruncido al gatito.- ¡Y n-no se te ocurra mirar!

-¡N-no voy a mirar! -Tan pronto como escuchó el propósito de la peliazul, se dio media vuelta, incluso tapándose los ojos con ambas manos. Bueno, no negaría que sentía algún que otro impulso por echar un vistazo, pero si eso ocurría, no podría volver a ser capaz de mirarla a la cara, ni como Chat Noir ni como Adrien.

Una vez Marinette estuvo segura de que Chat no era capaz de verla, se desprendió de la toalla y se vistió tan rápido como le fue posible. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Era lo más vergonzoso que le había ocurrido en su vida. Ni los balbuceos y palabras sin sentido que le dedicaba a Adrien llegaban a ser tan embarazosos frente a esto.

Cuando terminó, sintió el aire regresar a sus pulmones, pero su corazón aún latía con demasiada fuerza; algo como esto no lo olvidaría ni en un millón de años.- Y-ya está...- Dijo por fin, para después dirigirse hacia donde su compañero estaba sentado.- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? -Cuestionó, justo cuando empezó a acariciar los cabellos del muchacho.

Al escuchar a la chica, el rubio se destapó los ojos dispuesto a responderle; no obstante, esas caricias le resultaban tan sumamente relajantes, que se tomó su tiempo para contestar.- Hmm... Bastante bien... Pero el motivo de mi visita es otro...

-¿Oh? ¿Y se puede saber qué motivos tiene un superhéroe conmigo?- Bromeó, aunque con una notoria curiosidad. ¿Qué se traería ahora ese gatito entre manos?

-Lo cierto es que hoy he venido a dormir contigo. -Soltó sin más. Su sonrisa brillaba con picardía, y tratar de averiguar lo que pretendía tomando esa decisión por sí mismo, de repente era algo totalmente imposible.

-...¿¡Q-qué!?

Ahora sí: ojalá hubiera escuchado mal. O eso era de lo que quería convencerse.-

* * *

Continuará.

¡Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué puedo decir? Me alegra leer que disfrutáis de la historia. Eso me da ganas de actualizarla cuanto antes, así queee... Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y que esperéis (im)pacientemente la continuación. -Wink- (?)

¡Hasta pronto! c;


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette, frente a semejante sorpresa, retrocedió varios pasos de manera inconsciente. ¿Qué ocurría con ese gato? Esos fliltreos cada vez parecían írsele más de las manos; algo que, naturalmente, conseguía incomodar de más a la muchacha.

-A-ah... Es eso. Una broma, ¿verdad? -De un lado a otro, sus ojos buscaron cámaras ocultas que justificasen que, en efecto, Chat Noir no hablaba en serio, aunque, tal y como esperaba, no hubo buenos resultados.

-¿Qué ocurre, _Princess_? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de dormir con un inofensivo gatito?

De un brinco, el rubio se levantó de la silla, y sus pasos se dirigieron con firmeza hacia Marinette, quien, de inmediato, continuó retrocediendo hasta que sus piernas se toparon con cierto sillón rosado, haciéndola por tanto, perder el equilibrio hasta quedar sentada sobre el mismo. ¡Ni en este tipo de situaciones conseguía liberarse de su reconocida torpeza!

-Vamos, Chat... Ladybug se pondrá celosa... - O realmente no, pero de alguna manera debía convencerle de que lo que quería hacer no era lo correcto.

Entonces, Chat se detuvo, dubitativo por un momento. ¿Ladybug celosa por él? Por desgracia, no conseguía imaginarse algo como eso, y solo un largo y pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios. -No hay manera de que algo así ocurriese, Princess. Ya me ha dejado claro demasiadas veces que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Los ánimos del rubio se desvanecieron de inmediato, y consecutivamente, se sentó al lado de Marinette, cabizbajo. ¿De verdad dañaba tanto los sentimientos de Chat Noir cuando le rechazaba? Ella siempre se lo tomaba como uno de sus tantos juegos, pero ahora comenzaba a ver que sus coqueteos no eran falsos del todo, y la sensación de culpabilidad no tardó en estremecer su pecho.

-O-oh... Quizás no esté preparada para comenzar una relación... -Debía escoger sus palabras con mucho cuidado, y eso era costoso. No podía simplemente decirle que quizás ya tenía a alguien en su vida; eso solo frustraría aún más a su compañero, y era lo último que deseaba.

-Hm... Dudo que eso sea cierto, pero no hablemos más de ella, o quien se pondrá celosa serás tú~ -Pretendiendo que nada había sucedido, volvió a levantar la cara, esta vez con una sonrisa más amplia de lo habitual. Sus cejas subían y bajaban, insinuantes, dado que se encontraba dispuesto a proceder con el juego que había ideado tan solo unos minutos atrás.

Pero esta vez, no consiguió volver a intimidar a Marinette. Ahora conseguía ver con claridad a través de sus intenciones, por lo que, en lugar de continuar retrocediendo, ésta vez fue ella quien se adelantó y rodeó al rubio con sus brazos. -Gato idiota...-Susurró, tras recostar su cabeza sobre la ajena.

-¡...! -Chat no contaba con ese tipo de reacción, y sus ojos se abrieron inevitablemente de par en par.- ¿… Qué haces, _Princess_? -Alcanzó a decir, en un hilo de voz.

Pero Marinette no contestó enseguida. Ésta solo continuó acariciando la cabeza del chico con su diestra mientras que, su zurda, se encargó de masajear su espalda, paulatinamente, y haciendo estremecerle, quizás, por la falta de costumbre a ese tipo de afecto.

-Esto es lo que buscabas de verdad, ¿cierto? -Cuestionó Marinette, luego de unos largos segundos de silencio.- No viniste con la idea de dormir aquí, sino con la intención de recibir algo de cariño…

Chat Noir tan solo apretó los labios. Las manos de Marinette estaban logrando encoger su corazón, y de sus labios, solamente una pesada bocanada de aire logró salir. Por consiguiente, él también alzó sus brazos y se aferró al cuerpo de la muchacha con fuerza; inclusive ocultando su rostro en el hombro ajeno.

Frente a esta situación, la de cabellos azules esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer, estaba en lo cierto, aunque no terminó de comprender por qué había recurrido precisamente a ella. -Ay, gatito… -Murmuró, sin cesar su labor. Aquel chico resultó ser más vulnerable de lo que aparentaba con la máscara puesta.

Ninguno supo decir cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero una vez que el rubio se sintió reconfortado, poco a poco fue cediendo su agarre, hasta finalizar del todo ese abrazo que parecía haber renovado sus energías.

-¿Estás bien? -Inquirió la muchacha, cuando volvió a tenerle frente a frente. Por supuesto, perfectamente le constaba que bajo ningún concepto debía intervenir en su vida privada, pero llegados a aquel extremo, fue inevitable que preguntase.

-¡C-claro que sí! Es solo que… -Con la mirada perdida, guardó silencio unos momentos más. Debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas cuanto antes, o su identidad se pondría en riesgo.

Pero entonces, un estruendoso ruido osó interrumpirles. Ambos se levantaron y a toda prisa, se acercaron a la ventana para ver qué ocurría. Sin embargo, solo alcanzaron a ver humo alrededor de un edificio cercano. Podrían haber víctimas, así que debían apresurarse antes de que la situación fuese a peor.

-He de irme, _Princess_. Asegúrate de no salir afuera. Es peligroso. -Tan pronto como le dedicó una última mirada a la joven, Chat abrió la ventana, dispuesto a salir por allí con su bastón en mano.

-… Ve con cuidado, Chat.

Éste tan solo asintió, y sin necesidad de añadir algo más, salió de la habitación de la muchacha para ir directo al lugar de los hechos. Esperaba que aquello no fuese obra de otro akuma.

Por su parte, Marinette esperó a que su compañero desapareciese entre los tejados, y seguidamente, llamó a Tikki; el tiempo era oro.- ¡Tikki, hay que ayudarle!

La pequeña kwami simplemente asintió, por lo que, sin más dilación, la muchacha procedió a transformarse en Ladybug para acto seguido, tomar el mismo rumbo que el rubio con el fin de llegar cuanto antes.

.

.

En el lugar atacado, aún había gente evacuando, y el caos se palpaba en el ambiente. El fuego, niños buscando desamparados los brazos de sus padres… Unas vistas nefastas, y eso era algo que Chat no soportaba ver. Debía asegurarse de que dentro del edificio no quedaba nadie, por lo que, sin esperar a que Ladybug llegase, se tomó la libertad de actuar por su cuenta y ponerse manos a la obra, infiltrándose pues entre las grandes nubes de humo y desapareciendo en el acto.

.

.

-¿Chat? Chat, ¿dónde estás? -Cuando Ladybug llegó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su compañero, pero la multitud de gente no ayudaba demasiado. Tan solo una niña se le acercó, señalando a la puerta, y entonces solo se imaginó lo peor.- Oh, no… Dichoso gato. Siempre precipitándote…

Antes de hacer algo más, se aseguró de que las últimas personas que quedaban cerca, se retirasen a un lugar más seguro, y aunque los bomberos también estaban haciendo su trabajo, no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados a esperar. Por tanto, con el yoyó en su mano, se dispuso a saltar hacia una de las ventanas, mas pronto se vio interrumpida por quien, al parecer, había ideado todo aquello. La ventana que había frente a sus ojos, había desaparecido, y confusa, miró hacia los lados, en busca de una explicación.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -Preparada para atacar con el yoyó, se mantuvo expectante, hasta que por fin, cierta silueta empezó a apreciarse desde las sombras de un callejón.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ladybug. -El aspecto del individuo, poco a poco comenzó a ser visible para ella, y la sorpresa, no tardó en acudir a su rostro, dejándola perpleja.

-¡¿L-le Dessinateur?! -Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, retrocedió un paso. ¿Cómo era posible que Nathanael hubiese sido demonizado de nuevo? O más bien, ¿cuál había sido el motivo esta vez?- V-vamos, vuelve en ti. Estás causando mucho daño…

Pero sus palabras no tuvieron ninguna clase de impacto en él.- Esta vez soy mucho más hábil, y ni tú podrás detenerme.

Su mano se movía con rapidez sobre la tableta que reposaba en el brazo contrario, y ahí fue cuando Ladybug optó por dar el primer paso y atacar, corriendo hacia él para ello. Pero tal y como había dicho, era mucho más hábil, y evitarla no le supuso ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Ni siquiera lanzando el yoyó conseguía darle. Si tan solo Chat saliese de aquella pantalla de humo… Esperaba que al menos estuviese bien.

-¿Eso es todo? Entonces ahora es mi turno.~ -Con una amplia sonrisa, aquel joven dibujó uno de los Miraculous de la chica, y momentos después, lo hizo desaparecer, tanto de la pantalla, como de la oreja de Ladybug.

-¿Qué…? -Horrorizada, palpó su lóbulo con los dedos, verificando así que, en efecto, uno de sus pendientes se había esfumado. Sin embargo, aún mantenía su transformación, así que no podía darlo todo por perdido.- L-Lucky Charm! -Exclamó entonces, pero nada sucedió.- ¿P-por qué…?

-Hm… Parece que si te falta un pendiente, no puedes hacer demasiado. -La sonora carcajada del pelirrojo, obligó a la chica a apretar sus dientes, frustrada, y eso fue algo que, irremediablemente, enorgulleció al joven.- Ahora haré lo mismo con ese gato y ambos estaréis acabados. La victoria será mía.

Oh, vamos. La situación no podía ir a peor. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, el inoportuno de su compañero por fin salió del edificio, con un par de personas sobre sus hombros, inconscientes, al parecer.

-¡Chat, tenemos que irnos! -Definitivamente, no podían hacer nada bajo esas circunstancias, por lo que, para evitar que el Dessinateur se adelantase a sus movimientos, alcanzó a romper las luces que les rodeaban para evitar que dibujase algo más.

-My Lady, ¿qué ocurre? -Chat Noir no entendía nada, y aún sin responder, Ladybug corrió hasta él para agarrarle y salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Hoh… No os preocupéis, chicos. Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. -Le Dessinateur, en cambio, no pareció preocuparle que huyesen; de hecho, le pareció divertido ver cómo se escabullían entre los edificios. Sí. Sin duda, dejaría que la desesperación les consumiese antes de dar el siguiente paso.

.

.

Mientras tanto, los dos superhéroes continuaron saltando de techo en techo hasta que el yoyó de Ladybug terminó por fallar, haciéndoles caer por tanto, sobre el ático de un edificio cualquiera.

-Ugh… ¿Estás bien, Chat? -La pregunta no fue solo por la reciente caída, sino porque también le preocupaba el atrevimiento que había tenido el joven al infiltrase entre tanto humo.

-Eso creo… -Murmuró, rascándose la cabeza.- Pero ahora me debes una explicación. ¿Por qué hemos huido?

-Le Dessinateur… Ha hecho que desaparezca uno de mis Miraculous… -Al mencionarlo, volvió a palpar la oreja con sus dedos, lamentándose por haber bajado la guardia.- … No puedo usar mis poderes.

-¿¡Qué!? -Sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, agarró la muñeca de la chica para verificar que lo que había dicho, tristemente era cierto.- My Lady… -No sabía qué decir. Solo se lamentaba por no haber estado con ella. Quizás así, hubieran podido evitar que todo eso sucediese.

-Chat Noir, escúchame. -Para asegurarse de que le prestase atención, presionó las mejillas del rubio con sus manos, en busca de su mirada.- Tienes que ir con mucho cuidado desde ahora. Si hace desaparecer tu anillo también, no tendremos posibilidad de ganar. Así que no te transformes imprudentemente, ¿de acuerdo?

Frente aquellas palabras, el muchacho inclinó sus cejas, aún apenado.- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué planeas hacer tú, Ladybug? -La pregunta no tardó en salir de sus labios, y por ende, la chica le dedicó una sutil sonrisa, como si hubiese adivinado que esas serían sus palabras.

-… Aún no lo sé. Pensaré en un plan. Tiene que haber una manera de que todo vuelva a la normalidad. -Tras un suspiro, se levantó del suelo, y entonces, el pendiente restante comenzó a pitar, aunque no de la misma manera de siempre. Eso le alarmó.- S-será mejor que me vaya.

Imitándola, Chat se levantó tras ella, pero antes de dejar que se marchase, agarró su muñeca, dejando entrever en su rostro cierto desasosiego.- Ten cuidado tú también, Ladybug.- Murmuró, para luego soltarla. La chica, enternecida, asintió con la cabeza, y antes de que su transformación acabase, se retiró del lugar.

.

.

Así, tras unos largos minutos de continuos y torpes saltos, Marinette consiguió llegar a tiempo a su habitación, donde deshizo su transformación. Pero lo que no esperaba, fue que Tikki cayese sobre sus manos de aquella forma tan brusca. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba frío, y su respiración, demasiado agitada. Marinette se sintió palidecer en ese instante.

-¡Tikki! ¿Qué te ocurre? -Sus manos temblaban, al igual que su voz. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Mari…nette… -Susurró la pequeña, con los ojos entrecerrados.- …Tienes que recuperar… El Miraculous… -Sin fuerzas para pronunciar una palabra más, se regocijó entre las manos de su compañera, buscando algo de calor.

Marinette enseguida lo comprendió, por lo que la acercó a su pecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior debido a la impotencia.- Tranquila, Tikki… Lo recuperaré. Te lo aseguro…

Angustiada, miró la hora del reloj. Era bastante tarde, pero se trataba de una emergencia, y solo había un sitio al que podía recurrir. Por lo que, aprisa, y procurando que sus padres no se percatasen, salió corriendo de casa en busca de la única persona que probablemente podría ayudarla en un momento tan trágico como aquel…

.

.

Continuará.

¡Hola! Antes de nada, quería disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me ha llevado algo de tiempo organizar mis ideas para la continuación.

¿Qué puedo decir? Un día, simplemente una pregunta pasó por mi mente: "¿Qué pasaría si Ladybug perdiese uno solo de sus Miraculous?" Y aquí llego, escribiendo sobre ello. Aunque hubiese preferido que el villano fuese otro en vez de Le Dessinateur, pero él tiene la habilidad más idónea para facilitarme el desarrollo, así que, ese otro villano, me lo guardaré para otro fic. (?)

De todas formas, no sé si alguien habrá escrito ya algo sobre la temática de los pendientes de Ladybug, pero de ser así, me gustaría leerlo más adelante 3

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo, así que espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
